


Relinquish Thy Charge

by aecusfalcon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Extra Verse, Fluff, Insecurities Coming Forward, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, just a couple of guys being gay, sorta?, talk of running away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: Ignis isn’t sure what leads him to the ballroom balcony, perhaps nostalgia, of those nights when he would sneak out with Noctis to try and get a view of the stars botched by the lights of the city. He almost turns back when he sees a figure leaning on the stone guardrail, but stops when they turn their head.“That you, Specs?”Ignis chuckles at the nickname and moves to stand beside him, “I haven’t had need of glasses in years, Noct.”





	Relinquish Thy Charge

Ignis dreams at night of a world of darkness, of a world a little more cruel. Of his king pulling him aside, sadness in his eyes as he revokes his role as the King’s Hand. Ignis, shattered and begging an explanation, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You won’t move on,” Noct says, eyes welling up and he doesn’t bother hiding it, knowing Ignis will never see them. And then, he says it again, to confirm it.

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia, I release you of your duties as the King’s Hand and Grand Chamberlain.” His voice cracks at the end and Ignis so desperately wants to reach out. But he doesn’t, knowing it will make it all the harder.

“Live your life, Iggy. Move on.”

The words _But I love you_ die on his lips and he nods instead, “Of course, Your Majesty.”

 

When he wakes up he understands with absolute clarity he never does. It’s still night and he can’t get back to sleep, the dream haunting him because he knows. He knows that’s what almost was, what could’ve been had he not loved Noct a little more, a little too much. He gets up and slips into some warm clothes and heads out of his small room to take a walk around the citadel. It’s so different and yet all the same from when he was young.

He grew up in these halls. The stories he told a young prince echoes in the walls and scuff marks etched into the floors.

Ignis isn’t sure what leads him to the ballroom balcony, perhaps nostalgia, of those nights when he would sneak out with Noctis to try and get a view of the stars botched by the lights of the city. He almost turns back when he sees a figure leaning on the stone guardrail, but stops when they turn their head.

“That you, Specs?”

Ignis chuckles at the nickname and moves to stand beside him, “I haven’t had need of glasses in years.”

“Yeah but, you’ve alway been Specs to me, so you’re stuck with it now.”

“I suppose so, Noct.”

“What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“I’ve been asleep for ten years. I feel like if I have to stay still for more than an hour I’ll go feral. Your turn to answer.”

“Ah… My subconscious isn’t being kind to me tonight.”

“Oh…”

They allow the silence to take hold for the time being. Ignis’s gaze directed at Noct, he looks so… tired. Not in a “not enough sleep” way, either. Perhaps… he clears his throat, moving a little closer so he’s shoulder to shoulder with Noct.

 

“Do you remember when you asked me to run away with you?”

Noctis laughs and rubs the back of his neck, eyes shifting from the cityscape to Ignis. “You still remember that? I was mostly joking, you know. We were dumb teens.”

“I would’ve,” he says abruptly, “if you were serious, I would’ve.”

“People would’ve thought you kidnapped me.”

“I wouldn’t have cared.”

“You worked so hard to get where you did.”

“I know. And I would’ve thrown it all away in a heartbeat if you asked.”

Noctis pauses for a long moment, returning his gaze back to the city below. “You were really crazy about me, huh?”

“I still am.” The words slip from his mouth all too easy. He didn’t intend on confessing then and there, but it’s too late to take it back now.

“Is that so?”

“Indeed.” He feels like his heart is going to leap out of his mouth. Noctis hums in thought, playing with the hem of his sleeves absentmindedly. _He’s nervous_ , Ignis’s mind supplies.

“How long…?”

He swallows thickly, his heart no longer hammering against his chest, “My whole life, I think.”

“How did you…” _realize you’re in love with me_ are the words that hang in the air heavily.

“Prompto. He pulled me aside one day telling me how absolutely sick he was getting of me “staring at Noct like a lovesick puppy”.”

Noct laughs at that, “Is that what he talked to you about?”

“It was rather embarrassing.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me how you feel until now?”

This, Ignis frowns at, “Because if I told you I would’ve failed at being your adviser.”

“Specs…”

“It was supposed to be my job to remain subjective, leave my feelings at the door to guide you where no one else would be able to. Even if it hurt _your_ feelings. If I told you I would’ve let my emotions get the best of me and I would have lost my subjectivity if I did.”

“No offense but if you letting emotions get the best of you when it came to me is failing at your job then you failed a long time ago.”

Ignis sighs, crossing his arms on the railing, “I know.”

 

It’s quiet again and a part of Ignis breaks. He always knew he would never be with Noct. Maybe in his dreams, where they are just Noctis and Ignis, not King and His Hand.

“You know,” Noctis starts, “reconstruction’s complete. The prophecy said I’d be the last King of Lucis.”

“Majesty…”

“Hold on, just… listen to what I have to say. I’m not asking for advice.”

Ignis hesitates, but nods.

“I think I should step down, the people have survived without me for ten years. Monarchies have failed them too much, old blood is the _reason_ of all this. I think we should leave it to them, we already have a government, I’m really only a figurehead. I think the time of kings should be over.”

Ignis thinks on it for only a second, “Whatever your decision, I will follow and support you.”

“I know you will.”

Ignis glances at his watch, “Sunrise is coming soon, I should go.”

“Ignis wait,” Noctis calls, grabbing his wrist.

He stops, a look of confusion briefly crossing his face.

“I… damn, I was never good with this stuff… Look, what I’m saying is… Run away with me, Specs.”

Ignis allows a soft smile as heat rises to his cheeks, “I’m not reading into this too much, am I?”

Noct slips his hand from Ignis’s wrist and into his hand. “Read into it more.”

Noct’s breath smells of toothpaste and his brain tells him that he brushed his teeth just before this. When did their faces get so close?

He moves forward, questioningly, and there’s a look in Noct’s eyes that say _go ahead_. His lips meet Noct’s as he cranes his neck and he kisses back. It’s sloppy and messy but he doesn’t care about how perfect it is, because all he can think is _Finally._

They pull apart gasping for breath, faces centimeters apart.

“So was that a yes?”

Ignis laughs softly, “In a heartbeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Ignis Stupeo Scientia, I release you of your- stop laughing, I'm trying to be serious- of your duties as the King’s Hand and- stop kissing me I'm trying to be serious!”


End file.
